


Playtime (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Kinktober, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Darkiplier’s girl has been teasing him all day, it’s time for her punishment.
Relationships: Darkipler / OC, Darkiplier / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 10





	Playtime (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 21: Toys

Salacia whined out a plea for Dark. She wanted him. Desperately. But he wasn’t giving her what she wanted. 

He rarely played with toys, preferring to play with his hands on his lover. 

But when he did play with toys...he was practically evil. 

Salacia wasn’t tied down. Dark never tied her up. His mere presence was enough bondage to keep her in place. Salacia never disobeyed him when he told her to lie still...mostly. She was finding it really difficult today. He had clamps on her nipples that were hooked together with a chain he had placed in her mouth so that every time her head moved a centimeter they were tugged in the most delightfully painful way. 

He stood over her with his black leather belt in hand. She whimpered at the sight. What was he planning? 

“You’ve been teasing me all day, Sweet One, I’d say it was time you faced your punishment.” He purred darkly. 

She nodded out of habit and squealed as her nipples were stretched when her head moved making him chuckle. Dark chuckling was a rare sound. A delicious sound. 

“Well now, roll over onto your hands and knees and don’t drop that chain from your mouth, little one.” He ordered her. 

She did as he said immediately whimpering as her head and breasts moved making the clamps tug at her nipples. When she was in position she took a deep breath and prepared herself. 

“I will be giving you five for your teasing.” He told her. 

She whimpered and did her best to prepare. But how could she prepare for the swishing sound of his belt cutting through the air and landing across both of her ass cheeks. She squealed and tugged the chain with a slight jump. Her nipples were on fire and her pussy was wet as could be. 

From the pain. From the humiliation of being bare before him while he still was in his crisp suit. He struck her left side once. Then her right. Then both once again. And the final strike landed directly on her soaked cunt thanks to how her legs were spread open giving him perfect access to do so. She squealed loudly, almost dropping the chain from her mouth at the delicious sting of such a strike. 

“You did so well, my pet.” He purred and brushed her ass with his hand tenderly. 

He grabbed some aloe lotion and rubbed it on her reddened ass to sooth the burning sensation. 

“On your back again, Sweet One.” He said, “Good girls get rewards.” 

He had so many pet names for her she couldn’t keep track. But “sweet one” had to be both his and her favorite. 

When she was on her back he grabbed a wand vibrator from his box of toys and turned it on before placing it directly against her tender button. She squealed loudly. She was so sensitive. And he was just going for it. Not easing her into vibrations on such a tender area. 

“That’s a good girl.” He purred, “Taking her reward so well.” 

Why did her “reward” feel like another level of torture. Especially as he turned the vibration up to the highest setting making her cry out and toss her head back tugging on her nipples violently making her cry out even louder at the sweet, stinging pain. 

He chuckled and began to swirl the wand. He was going to make her cum whether she wanted to or not. She whimpered and whined and gripped the sheets tightly. She closed her eyes earning a smack to the inner thigh. Her eyes snapped open again to meet his red ones. 

“You know better than to take your eyes off of me, Sweet One.” He growled. 

She nodded and whimpered. 

All too soon her orgasm was creeping up on her. She wailed as he rubbed the wand vibe against her hard forcing it out of her with a rush of liquid. He knew just what to do to make her squirt almost every time they played. He pulled the vibe away then took the chain from her mouth and gave a hard tug to it making her cry out in pleasured pain. She was almost afraid he was going to pull it off that way. But he didn’t. He knew she was getting to that over-stimulation point and didn’t want to hurt her nipples that much tonight. 

At least with the clamps.

He took them off normally and freed his cock from his black pants and gripped her hips, positioned himself, and pressed himself into her welcoming entrance. She squealed his name and gripped his arms. She whimpered loudly and arched her back. When he began to thrust he began to grope her breasts and rub his thumbs over those sore, swollen nipples. 

She squealed and thrashed her head about at the pained pleasure of it all. 

“That’s a good girl. Take all I give you.” He growled. 

He thrust harder. Leaning down to suckle one of the engorged buds. She was getting close already. She always felt weird when she got off on pain like this. 

His hand snaked down to play with her tender clit. She whimpered and ran her nails along his back. Just as he liked. 

This time when she came again, with another rush of liquid, he followed suit shortly after, burying himself deep inside of her and cumming hard. She whimpered and held him close. 

He kissed her deeply and held her tightly. He wanted her to know everything was okay. After all he may be evil and a monster to some...but he wasn’t a brute. He did believe in aftercare.


End file.
